Dark Tournament Days
by 4everbrisingr
Summary: There's quite a bit of downtime during the Dark Tournament for all of the teams. So what do they do during that free time other than train for the next fight ?
1. Table of Contents

**Dark Tournament Days**

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm tentatively venturing into this fandom for the first time, so feedback would be great. This is basically going to be a bunch of random drabbles concerning events in the Dark Tournament. A lot of events were pretty vague, and I felt like they could use a little more development, along with a healthy dose of humor (sometimes). I know I always wondered what the teams were doing other than training in preparation for their fights. So this is my speculation as to what happened. I'm going to try and stay in order with all of the events, but it might not work. We'll see how it goes. Enjoy!

Table of Contents

1. The Fifth Member- Yuusuke and Genkai

2. Change of Style- Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara


	2. 1: The Fifth Member

A/N: Um, this is actually before the tournament starts. The next few chapters will probably all be before the actual tournament starts, now that I think about it. But hey, that's important too!

1. The Fifth Member

Yuusuke stopped outside the familiar gates of Genkai's temple, taking in the sight of the enormous entrance. Gazing up at the sky, he wondered, not for the first time, how on earth he'd gotten dragged into this so-called 'Dark Tournament'. As soon as he thought those two words, an image of the Younger Toguro at sixty percent strength came unbidden to his mind. Shuddering, Yuusuke banished the thought and pushed the gate open, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he did. "Hey, Old Hag, I'm coming in!"

There was no answer. Yuusuke raised an eyebrow and entered the compound. "Granny, come out! I know you're here!" He walked over to the nearest building, sliding the door open and stepping inside.

At first glance, there was no one in the room. The candles were lit, casting eerie shadows on the wooden walls and a cool breeze blew in through the open door, causing the flames to flicker dangerously. Yuusuke dropped his bag and blinked, trying to adjust to the dimness when a small shadow caught his eye. "Genkai?"

The shadow flitted behind him, a pale strip of cloth fluttering in the wind behind it. Yuusuke whirled around, trying to keep up with the shadow's motion. He saw that it was now standing in the doorway, one large eye peeking out from underneath the cloth wrapped around its face. "Hey, Genkai, is that you?" From its short stature, he would assume so, but one could never be too sure. He found himself silently preparing to fire off a Reigan just in case.

"Dimwit," the shadow spoke for the first time, turning its back to leave. "Are you coming or not?"

Yuusuke chuckled, slinging his bag onto his shoulder. "Let's go, Granny."


	3. 2: Change of Style

Change of Style

Kuwabara stood outside the nondescript door, shuffling his feet. Having just knocked, he was now waiting for someone to let him in. A moment later, Kurama appeared with a smile. "Hello, Kuwabara, it's good to see you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara nodded, stepping inside as the redhead closed the door behind him.

"Shall we go to my room, then?" Kurama began leading the way down a hallway, his footsteps silent. Kuwabara followed him curiously and found himself stepping into a decent-sized bedroom. Kurama sat down in his desk chair, indicating for Kuwabara to make himself at home. He complied, sitting down on Kurama's immaculately made bed.

"So where's the midget?"

Kurama shrugged. "I'm not sure, actually. He should be coming soon, but with Hiei, you will never know for certain. He can be unpredictable sometimes."

"Huh," Kuwabara grunted. "It'd be just like him to just ditch us."

"Hn," a voice came from the window. "I'm surprised _the oaf_ actually showed up."

Kuwabara jumped and whipped his head toward the window, where Hiei was calmly perched, his cloak-like jacket nearly blending in with the night sky he was silhouetted against.

"Why, you little—" the orange-haired teen spluttered furiously, leaping up from the bed and striding determinedly toward Hiei.

Kurama stopped Kuwabara with an outstretched arm and smiled at the fire demon. "Hello, Hiei. Good of you to join us. Now, we can begin."

Demon and human both turned their gazes on the redhead quizzically. "What are you talking about, Kurama?" Hiei asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, I thought we were heading for this Dark Tournament thingy!" Kuwabara said, scratching his head.

"We are," Kurama agreed, standing up from his chair. "But first, I think a change of clothing is in order."

"What?" Kuwabara asked, looking down at his blue school uniform. "I don't think there's anything wrong with my clothes. I mean, they aren't damaged or anything, right?"

"No, of course not, Kuwabara," Kurama assured, his lips quirking into a small smile. "Hiei, on the other hand…" He turned his emerald-green gaze upon said fire demon, who was scowling at him.

"What are you saying?"

Kurama walked over to his closet and pulled out a blue and gold Chinese battle costume. He tossed it at Hiei, who caught it with ease.

"And what the hell is this?"

"Put it on," Kurama said simply.

Hiei's glare intensified and he threw the outfit on the ground distastefully. "I have no need for new clothes."

"Now, Hiei, you know that's not true," the redhead tried to reason with the irritable fire demon. "Your clothes are still stained with blood from the last fight you had. I'm correct in assuming you haven't had access to any washing machines lately, am I not?"

Hiei merely turned away, choosing to stare out the window instead.

"Go on," Kurama pressed, picking up the fallen clothing and placing them neatly on Hiei's lap. "The bathroom is down the hall; you can change there."

In a flash, Hiei was gone. A few seconds later, he returned, fully dressed in his new attire. His glare, however, remained.

Kurama took no notice of this, however. "Now let's depart. We don't want to be late, after all."

* * *

><p>AN: I adore Kurama, don't get me wrong. He's my second favorite character after Hiei. This isn't meant to mock him in any way. But isn't it strange how Hiei's outfit suddenly changed at the beginning of the Dark Tournament? It struck me as strange, so I decided to make up a reason! *grins* I feel like Kurama would pay the most attention to clothing; after all, I'm pretty sure I've seen him change his outfit more often than anyone else. And of course Hiei doesn't have access to laundry machines of any sort. At least, I'm fairly certain he doesn't. I suppose he could always wash his clothes in a river or something. But that's beside the point. Either way, he gets new clothes, and Kurama forces him to wear them. After all, no one wants to be on Kurama's bad side...


End file.
